Maukah Kau Menikah Denganku?
by Bubun-chan
Summary: Kebingungan Uchiha Sasuke untuk melamar kekasihnya Haruno Sakura./Bad Summary/Humor gak kerasa! Garing!/ Don't like Don't Read!


**Domo, minna! O genki desuka? Hai, hai, fic ini tidak sengaja saya buat saat otak lagi blank. Jadi, pastilah disini mengandung unsur ke-OOCness-an, ke-gajeness-an dan ke-gilaness-an. Saya tidak tanggung jika sehabis membaca fic saya ini para readers-sama mengalami kejang-kejang, mulut berbusa, dll *digilas readers*. Sudah saya peringatkan, kan? DLDR!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOCness, gajeness, typo(s)*maybe*, and many more!**

**Pair: SasuxSaku**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**HAPPY READING!**

**MAUKAH KAU MENIKAH DENGANKU?**

Sudah kurang lebih dua jam Uchiha Sasuke menatap kosong layar monitor laptop yang sedang digelutinya sekarang. Ia melirik sekilas sebuah benda berupa kotak kecil berwarna merah yang tergelatak di samping laptopnya itu. Ia raih benda itu dan dan membukanya. Tampaklah sebuah cincin emas putih bertahtakan berlian kecil disana.

Uchiha bungsu itu kini menghadapi masalah yang menurutnya sama sekali sangat sulit untuk dilakukan : **melamar kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura.** Sudah berbulan-bulan pihak keluarganya mendesaknya untuk segera menikah. Terlebih lagi ibunya yang sudah sangat mendambakan menimang seorang cucu. Ditambah dengan kakaknya yang menginginkan seorang keponakan darinya.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ayolah, Sasuke! Kau seorang jenius! Julukan jenius yang melekat dalam dirimu semenjak kau bersekolah di sekolah dasar sampai menjabat menjadi presdir di perusahaan Uchiha bukanlah isapan jempol belaka. Tetapi, sepertinya kata "ayo menikah denganku" sangat sulit sekali untuk diucapkan.

Haruno Sakura, seorang dokter muda yang bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha. Selain cantik, ia sangat terkenal dengan keramahannya kepada pasien. Semua orang menyukainya. Dia sangat penyabar dan sedikit cerewet. Tetapi, itulah yang Sasuke suka darinya. Pemuda itu mencintai Sakura apa adanya.

Karena terlalu asyik memikirkan rencana apa yang dapat mengejutkan Sakura untuk melamarnya nanti, suara Naruto, sahabatnya, yang sanggup mengalahkan angin topan sekalipun, tak terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Teemeee!"

Sasuke tetap diam. Ia masih sibuk memandangi cincin yang ia genggam sekarang. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke melamun seperti itu langsung tersenyum jahil. Tiba-tiba ia menyentuh punggung Sasuke dari belakang. Perlahan-lahan merambat ke tengkuk pemuda itu. Naruto lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sasuke dan berbisik dengan suara seksi dan desahan yang dibuat-buat.

"Sasyukeeh… Tubuh kekasihmu ini, Haruno Sakura, milikmu sepenuhnya, beibiih…"

BRAAAK!

Sasuke terlonjak dari kursinya. Bisa ia rasakan bahwa bulu kuduknya telah merinding semua. Ia menatap tajam sahabatnya yang hanya nyengir dan memasang ekspresi watados itu.

"Brengsek kau, Dobe!"

Naruto tergelak di tempat. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke bisa sekaget itu. Tetapi tawa pemuda itu terhenti akibat serangan tatapan tajam Sasuke tak kunjung berhenti. Ia mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan mengacungkan jari tanda 'peace' kepada Sasuke.

"Hehe, becanda Teme. Jangan marah gitu, dong."

Sasuke mendecak kesal. Kemudian ia duduk kembali ke kursinya lagi dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan laptopnya. Naruto mengernyit heran. Ia heran dengan kelakuan sahabatnya hari ini. Pasti ada apa-apanya, batin Naruto.

"Ada apa, Teme? Kayaknya kamu lagi gelisah?"

"Apanya?" Tanya Sasuke tak sabaran.

" Apa gara-gara ini?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan menunjukkan sebuah cincin emas putih yang sedang digenggamnya sekarang. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Dengan cepat ia menyambar cincin yang ada pada Naruto. Terlihat rona merah pada wajah Sasuke meskipun samar.

Naruto menyengir jahil. Kemudian ia merangkul Sasuke dan sukses membuat Sasuke kembali merinding.

"Teme, Teme, apa susahnya sih ngajak orang nikah?"

BAM! Pertanyaan singkat yang sukses membuat wajah Sasuke memerah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Naruto semakin menyeringai jahil. Memang menyenangkan bisa menggoda sahabatnya yang terkenal dingin itu.

"Aku punya saran supaya kamu bisa melamar Sakura-chan!" tawar Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto heran. "Apa?"

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sasuke dan membisikkan sesuatu. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau yakin? Serius?"

Naruto mengacungkan jari jempolnya. "Tentu saja! Caraku selalu berhasil!" ujarnya meyakinkan.

"Entahlah aku tidak yakin…"

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Terserah saja kamu mau mengikuti saranku atau tidak. Yang jelas aku tidak mau tahu Sakura-chan direbut orang lain dan kamu menjadi perjaka tua selamanya!"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar penuturan Naruto yang seperti itu. Ia meneguk ludahnya. Tak bisa dibayangkan jika ia menjadi perjaka tua seperti yang Naruto katakan dan parahnya lagi jika sampai Sakura direbut orang lain.

"Bagaimana, Teme?" tawar Naruto lagi.

Sasuke terdiam. Otaknya sedang berpikir untuk memutuskan keputusan yang tepat untuknya. Tak lama ia terdiam, akhirnya pemuda itu menghela napas.

"Terserah kau saja, Dobe."

Senyum Naruto mengembang. Ia merangkul Sasuke lagi dan sukses ditepis Sasuke karena pemuda itu kembali membuat Sasuke selalu merinding.

"Thanks Teme! Serahkan saja semuanya padaku!" ujar Naruto senang dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke memijit kepalanya yang terasa berat akibat kebisingan suara Naruto yang bisingnya bisa mengalahkan angin topan itu.

"Hhh… Semoga saja si tolol itu tidak merusak semuanya…"

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun? Tumben kau kesini? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura heran. Dihadapan Sakura telah berdiri seorang pemuda berbadan tegap, tubuh atletis, kulit putih kemerahan, dan jangan lupa dengan rambut pantat ayam yang berwarna biru donker itu.

"Hn. Aku cuma mengunjungimu. Apa itu salah?" tanyanya dengan sikap coolnya yang seperti biasa.

"T—Tidak, hanya saja, ini terlalu tiba-tiba." jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah. Jujur saja, dalam hatinya, ia sangat senang dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ini. Sasuke yang biasanya cuek dan tidak bisa bersifat romantis itu kini bersifat peduli padanya.

"Sibuk?" Tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Tidak… Sebenarnya sekarang waktuku untuk istirahat."

"Kalau begitu kita makan siang diluar. Sekarang." pinta Sasuke yang entah mengapa penekanan kata dibagian akhir menunjukkan bahwa ia bukan meminta. Melainkan memerintah. Sebuah perintah absolut yang tidak akan bisa di tolak oleh Haruno Sakura.

"Hmm… Baiklah kalau begitu. Sudah lama kita tidak makan siang bersama." Ujar Sakura yang tak menolah perintah Sasuke sama sekali.

Mereka berdua lalu menuju ke parkiran rumah sakit yang disitu telah terparkir sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam milik Sasuke. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil itu dan mencari tempat makan yang cocok untuk mereka datangi.

Setelah berkendara selama sepuluh menit, akhirnya mereka berdua mendatangi sebuah restoran yang tak terlalu ramai tetapi sangat nyaman untuk ditempati. Mereka berdua makan siang bersama sembari berbincang-bincang seputar masalah pekerjaan mereka. Tetapi kebanyakan Sakura yang mendominasi pembicaraan sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengarkan sembari menanggapinya dengan ucapan 'Hn' seperti biasa.

Sembari mendengarkan Sakura berbicara, Sasuke mengirim sebuah SMS kepada Naruto.

**To : KusoDobe**

**Oi, kamu dimana? Aku sudah membawa Sakura ke restoran sesuai permintaanmu!**

Tak sampai sepuluh detik, handphone milik Sasuke bordering tanda sebuah SMS telah masuk. Ia membuka HP flip hitam miliknya.

**From : KusoDobe**

**Okee! Aku sudah siap diposisiku Teme! Kau lakukan sesuai instruksi yang kukatakan tadi, ya!**

Sasuke manutup handphone flip miliknya. Kemudian ia menghela napas, "_Semoga kau tidak merusak semuanya, Dobe." _Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Dari siapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Urusan perusahaan." Jawab pemuda itu singkat. Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Sakura, aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar disekitar sini." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura tahu, jika Sasuke mengutarakan keinginannya seperti itu, berarti Sasuke ingin melakukannya bersama gadis itu. Sakura berpikir sebentar, sepertinya tidak apa bolos kerja sebentar. Lagipula ia sudah meminta Ino menggantikannya jika ada pasien yang berurusan dengan Sakura karena Ino satu spesialis dengannya.

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun. Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" ujar Sakura dengan senyum manisnya. Kemudian ia menggandeng tangan Sasuke lalu meninggalkan restoran itu. Sasuke memacu kembali mobil sportnya ke jalanan.

"Sasuke-kun, kita mau kemana?"

Sasuke tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan gadis itu. Ia masih sibuk terfokus mengendarai mobilnya. Setelah lima belas menit berkendara, akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah pantai yang sepi tak ada pengunjungnya, namun panorama di pantai tersebut sungguh indah.

Mata Sakura berbinar melihat pemandangan pantai itu. Senyumnya mengembang. Sungguh, senyum indah yang sangat Sasuke sukai. Namun kesukaannya itu tak ia perlihatkan karena gengsi Uchiha yang terlalu tinggi. Dari kejauhan, tepatnya dibelakang kumpulan pohon kelapa yang tumbuh dekat pantai tersebut, nampaklah kepala Naruto menyembul sembari memerhatikan dua sejoli yang sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar pantai tersebut.

Senyum jahilnya mengembang. Ia membuka handphone flip oranye miliknya dan dengan lihai menekan tombol nomor yang tertera. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara nada sambung dari handphone miliknya tersebut.

"Aa, moshi-moshi? Baiklah, sekarang kalian muncul sesuai rencana. Sasuke sudah berada di area target!" perintah Naruto lalu menutup kembali handphone flipnya.

Sementara Sasuke, kini pandangannya mengedar kesegala penjuru arah, ia teringat akan instruksi Naruto sebelum mengajak kencan Sakura tadi.

"_Ingat ya Teme, kau hanya perlu berjalan disekitar garis pantai. Nanti ada beberapa orang yang akan mencegatmu. Kau hajar saja mereka sekuatmu! Khawatir mereka terluka? Tenang saja, mereka sudah dibayar untuk itu!"_

Sasuke menghela napas. Semoga saja rencananya berjalan dengan lancar, batin Sasuke. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, akhirnya orang-orang yang datang mencegat telah datang. T—Tunggu dulu! Orang-orang yang datang mencegat itu…

"Aiih eike tampan sekali booo!"

"Iya, aahh ingin sekali daku menciummu!"

"_What the f*ck! Bancii?"_ Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Ia sangat tidak bisa menghadapi makhluk bergender yang tak jelas satu ini. Apalagi, tatapan napsu para banci-banci brengsek itu bukan tertuju kepada Sakura. Melainkan kepada dirinya.

"S—Sasuke-kun…" ucap Sakura lirih yang sedikit takut.

Berbagai ucapan sumpah serapah kepada Naruto ia ucapkan dalam hati. Masih mending ia berhadapan dengan preman-preman yang berbadan besar. Ini banci, lho! Banci! Walaupun Sasuke menyandang gelar Master dalam klub Karate yang ia geluti saat SMA, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa berhadapan dengan seekor makhluk berjenis banci seperti ini.

"Aiih, ayuk ikut kami beiibh…" ujar salah seorang banci sembari mendekat dan mencolek dagu Sasuke.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku brengsek! Pergi!" usir Sasuke dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Iiiihh… Eike jangan galak gitu doongg… Daku kan jadi atuut…" ucap banci yang lainnya yang membuat Sasuke muntah-muntah jika ada ember disekitarnya.

"Duuhh… Siapa lagi nih, gadis yang dibelakang lelaki tampan ini? Jelek banget, siih!"

'_Jelek?'_

"Iya niih! Eike nggak pantas dengan lelaki tampan seperti dyia! Dasar jidat lebar!"

'_Jidat lebar?'_

Sakura yang sedari tadi berwajah takut dan berdiri dibelakang Sasuke kini tersenyum manis. Ah, Sasuke memiliki firasat buruk kali ini.

"Ayo tampan, main sama kami!" ajak seorang banci dan langsung menggamit lengan Sasuke. Disusul banci-banci lainnya yang tiba-tiba saja mendekat dan meraba-raba tubuh Sasuke tanpa memedulikan Sakura yang semakin terdorong kebelakang oleh banci-banci itu. Spontan Sasuke berteriak histeris dan memberontak hebat.

"LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEEK! LEPASKAAN!"

"Kalian… Berani menyentuh Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba dengan senyum manis dan aura hitam pekat yang ada disekelilingnya.

"S—Sakura?"

"LEPASKAN SASUKE-KUN! DASAR BANCI-BANCI SIALAAN! SHANNAROO!"

Tiba-tiba Sakura menerjang kearah kumpulan banci tersebut dan memukul salah satu perut kekar banci itu. Alhasil banci yang sukses dihantam itu langsung mengerang ala banci. Pukulan, tendangan, dan tamparan Sakura keluarkan demi membasmi para banci-banci itu. Sasuke yang melihat hanya bisa melongo.

"PERGI DARI KEKASIHKU SEKARANG JUGA!" perintah Sakura dengan bengisnya. Akibatnya para banci itu lari tunggang langgang meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

Sasuke masih melongo. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia yang akan diselamatkan oleh Sakura, bukan dia sendiri yang menyelamatkannya Sakura. _"Sialan kau, Dobe!"_ Batin Sasuke.

"_Nah Teme, untuk rencana kedua, kamu berpura-pura mengambil barang di mobilmu. Lalu jangan kembali lagi menemui dia! Selanjutnya serahkan padaku! Nanti, saat kau dimobil, aku akan menghampirimu!"_

"Sakura, aku ke mobil sebentar, ya. Ada barang yang ketinggalan. Kamu tunggu disini." Pinta Sasuke. Sakura lalu mengangguk. Sesuai instruksi Naruto, ia langsung pergi menuju mobil tempat ia terparkir. Disitu sudah ada Naruto yang menungguinya. Tiba-tiba ia mencengkram kerah baju Naruto dan menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Sialan kau, Dobe! Membuatku terlihat memalukan didepan Sakura!"

"T—Tenang, Dobe! Habis, daripada preman-preman itu, bayaran banci lebih murah!" ujar Naruto yang gelagapan. Sasuke langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dan mendengus kesal.

"Sekarang rencananya apa lagi?"

Naruto terkikik lalu memberikan sebuah kantong plastik yang berisi suatu benda. Sasuke menerima dengan tatapan heran.

"Apaan, nih?"

"Udah, pake aja!"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat melihat benda apa yang ada dalam kantong plastik tersebut.

"D—Dobe, kau hanya bercanda, kan?"

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke lama sekali." Ucap Sakura khawatir. Gadis itu masih berdiri ditempat ia menunggu tadi. Bahkan nomor Sasuke tidak aktif, pasti terjadi sesuatu, batin Sakura. Tiba-tiba seekor anjing kecil menghampiri Sakura.

"He? Bukankah kamu Kyuubi, peliharaan Naruto?"

Kyuubi sang anjing kemudian mengendus kaki Sakura dan bertingkah seperti ingin menunjukkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Kyuubi? Kamu ingin aku menemui Naruto? Apa Naruto ada disini sekarang?"

Kyuubi lalu mulai berjalan. Sakura berpikir sebentar, _"Mungkin tak apa aku pergi sebentar, lagipula ada Kyuubi berarti ada Naruto."_ kemudian Sakura berjalan mengikuti Kyuubi.

"Yes! Berjalan sesuai rencana! Bagus, Kyuubi!" Ujar Naruto yang mengamati mereka dari jauh. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, Sakura melihat papan yang bertuliskan : DO YOU LOVE ME? BY. SASUKE. Dengan arah penunjuk YES berada dikanan dan NO berada dikiri. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang gadis itu berjalan kearah YES dan kembali mengikuti Kyuubi. Kemudian di papan kedua bertuliskan: WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT ME? (SASUKE). Kanan (NICE), kiri (SEXY). Sasuke yang melihat papan tersebut langsung melotot kearah Naruto yang berada disampingnya. "Dobe, kau—!"

"Tenang saja, Teme! Aku tahu apa saja yang akan dijawab oleh Sakura-chan!"

"Bagaimana kalau dia memilih jawaban yang salah?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto terkekeh kecil, "Berarti dia belum mengerti dirimu, Teme."

"Jadi dipertanyaan kedua ini yang benar yang mana?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Seksi." Jawab Naruto enteng. Alhasil tatapan tajam menyerang sang Uzumaki Naruto.

Wajah Sakura merona, ia berhenti sebentar, tak lama kemudian ia berjalan menuju jalur kiri. Tak disangka ternyata ia memilih jalur kiri yang bertuliskan SEXY. Sasuke yang melihat pun wajahnya juga ikut merona.

"S—Sakura menganggapku seksi?"

Sekali lagi, Naruto terkikik, "Tuh, kan! aku sudah bilang aku tahu jawaban apa saja yang akan di jawab Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke mendecak kesal.

Sakura kembali berjalan seiring dengan pertanyaan yang tertera di papan tersebut. Setelah sepuluh pertanyaan, kini Sakura dihadapkan sebuah pemandangannya yang indah, yang letaknya memang tersembunyi dekat batu karang yang terdapat di pantai tersebut. Sakura memandang takjub pemandangan yang disajikan itu.

Naruto kemudian mendorong punggung Sasuke untuk keluar dari semak-semak, "Ayo, Teme! Sekarang giliranmu beraksi!"

"Tunggu dulu, Dobe! Aku belum siap!"

.

.

.

.

Sakura menghela napas, kini ia berada ditempat yang ia tak kenal. Ia khawatir jika Sasuke telah mencari. "Hhh… Apa Sasuke-kun mencariku, ya?"

"Sudah menunggu lama, Sakura?"

Suara berat itu. Sakura menoleh kearah suara tersebut dan tersenyum. Kemudian senyumannya memudar dan memasang wajah melongo. Dihadapannya berdiri seekor kuda gagah berwarna kecoklatan yang dinaiki oleh Sasuke, lelaki tampan yang sangat dipuja oleh Sakura. Sebuah mahkota yang melekat dikepala dan sebuah pedang yang terselip dipinggang kiri Sasuke, menambah kesan bahwa ada seorang pangeran yang menjemput putrinya.

"S—Sasuke-kun?"

Sungguh, ingin rasanya ia berlari dan manghilang dari Sakura karena telah berpakaian memalukan. Tetapi ia tidak mengacuhkan perasaan itu lagi. Yang terpenting sekarang pemuda itu bisa melamar Sakura. Kemudian ia rogoh sakunya dan meraih benda yang dimaksudkan. Yaitu sebuah benda kotak cinicin kecil berbentuk hati dan berwarna merah.

"Sakura, aku—" ucapan Sasuke terhenti karena tiba-tiba kuda yang Sasuke naiki tidak tenang dan bergoyang kesana kemari sehingga Sasuke kaget dan tak sengaja cincin tersebut terlepas dari kotaknya yang sudah terbuka. Cincin yang terlepas itu sukses menyemplung ke laut dan BAM! Hilang! Sasuke pun oleng dan terjatuh dengan tidak elitenya dari kuda tersebut.

Naruto yang memperhatikan dari jauh hanya bisa melongo dan dalam hati menggeram kesal kepada kuda itu. Entah apa yang Sasuke lakukan kepadanya nanti.

Sasuke diam terpaku. Ia tak menyangka, belum lima menit ia memegang cincin itu dan kini cincin itu raib menghilang didalam laut. Ia menunduk, dan terlihat bahunya bergetar hebat. Sakura yang menyadari kejanggalan dari Sasuke, memandang wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan khawatir. Kemudian ia berjongkok agar bisa sejajar dengan Sasuke yang masih terduduk akibat terjatuh tadi.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau baik-baik sa—"

"AARRGGHH!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Hancur sudah rencana lamarannya terhadap Sakura. Sakura yang mengerti pikiran Sasuke, langsung tersenyum. Ia lalu membelai pipi sang Uchiha.

"Terima kasih karena telah menolongku dari para banci itu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke yang semula merunduk, kini menatap lurus wajah Sakura. "Bicara apa kamu? Bukannya aku—"

"Ssstt..." satu telunjuk Sakura menempel dibibir Sasuke. "Aku tahu kamu mencoba melindungiku tadi."

"Terima kasih karena telah mengajakku kencan ditempat seindah ini, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura lagi dan kini dengan senyum termanisnya. "Aku tak akan melupakannya."

Sasuke merasakan hatinya berbunga-bunga akan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura. Namun kebahagian itu ia sembunyikan dengan wajahnya yang tetap datar dan _stay cool_ seperti biasa.

"Hn." hanya itu jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun, apa maksudmu dengan papan-papan tadi? Juga kuda ini? Dan oh, lihatlah, bajumu lucu sekali!" ujar Sakura lalu tertawa.

Saat ini, tak apa ia dipermalukan dengan Sakura tertawa seperti itu saat ini. Yang lebih penting sekarang ia bisa melihat tawa manis Sakura yang ia sukai itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, dan akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan menuju kearah kumpulan rumput laut yang tertinggal di sekitar bibir pantai. Ia mengambil satu lembar dan merobek-robek kecil. Kemudian ia kembali menuju Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Ia berjongkok, lalu meraih tangan kiri Sakura dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku tahu aku bukanlah orang yang romantis. Yang bisa membuai wanita dengan rayuan gombalnya seperti Naruto maupun Kiba." Naruto yang mendengar hal itu langsung tersenyum kecut.

"Tetapi satu hal yang harus kamu ketahui Sakura, aku…" ia melingkarkan potongan kecil rumput laut di jari manis tangan kiri Sakura. Sontak hal itu membuat wajah gadis itu merona.

"…ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu sebagai tanda bukti bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu." Ia kembali mengenggam tangan Sakura dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Tatapan lurus Sasuke, sontak membuat Sakura terpana. Kata-kata itu, membuat gadis berambut bubble gum itu terharu. Bahkan ia tak sadar bahwa air mata sudah mengalir deras dikedua pipinya. Sasuke menghapus lembut air mata Sakura dengan tangannya. Tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk erat Sasuke dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelingan Sasuke.

"Siapa yang bisa menolaknya, bodoh."

Sasuke tersenyum senang, kemudian membalas pelukan Sakura dengan tak kalah erat. Naruto yang mengamati mereka dari jauh sedari tadi terharu bahagia.

"Nice job, Kuda!"

**END**

**OWARI**

.

.

Kini dua sejoli itu masih menikmati pemandangan matahari tenggelam yang indah pantai itu. Diiringi irama debur ombak dan suara camar-camar yang berterbangan menambah indah suasana sunset saat itu.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu merencanakan semua ini? Aku tahu ini semua bukan seleramu."

"Baka Dobe."

Sakura terkikik geli. "Naruto? Pantas saja!" ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kekar Sasuke. "Dimana dia sekarang, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau tahu."

.

.

.

_**Sementara itu, di tempat lain…**_

" Ayuuukk tampaan! Sini main sama dakuu!"

"Tidaak! Jangaan! Jangan dekati akuu!"

Terlihat sebuah pemandangan kejar mengejar antara seorang pemuda tampan dan segerombolan banci di sepanjang bibir pantai dan berlatarkan sunset yang indah.

"SAKURA-CHAN! TEMEE! TOLOONG AKUUU!"

**Gantung? Gantuung! Kenapa endingnya bisa gak jelas kayak gini sih? Maafkanlah hamba yang berdosa ini, para readers-sama! *readers: tak ada ampun bagimu!* Yak, ga usah banyak bacot lagi! Langsung saja review ya! **

**Review please?**


End file.
